se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Polonia/Polonia
Presidentes polacos con mandatarios alemanes Andrzej Duda= Andrzej Duda Andrzej Duda - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prezydent RP Andrzej Duda (P) i prezydent RFN Joachim Gauck (L). Fot. PAP/Paweł Supernak Andrzej Duda - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Poland’s President Andrzej Duda, right, welcomes German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier, left, in Warsaw, Poland, Friday, May 19, 2017. Steinmeier, formerly the German foreign minister, is paying his first visit to Poland as president. (AP Photo/Czarek Sokolowski) Andrzej Duda - Angela Merkel.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Angela Merkel o sąsiedztwie. newsbook.pl |-| Bronisław Komorowski= Bronisław Komorowski Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler (C) and his wife Eva Luise Koehler (L) express their condolences to acting Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski at the funeral of late Polish President Lech Kazcynski and his wife Maria at Wawel Castle on April 18, 2010 in Krakow, Poland. Kaczynski, First Lady Maria and leading members of the Polish military, government and the arts were killed when the presidential plane they were traveling in crashed while attempting to land at Smolensk, Russia, on April 10. Delegations from around the world arrived to pay their last respects. (April 17, 2010 - Source: Sean Gallup/Getty Images Europe). Bronisław Komorowski - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski speaks to his counterpart Joachim Gauck. Reutters Bronisław Komorowski - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski przyjął ministra spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera (fot. PAP/Jacek Turczyk) Angela Merkel - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| After the working session Angela Merkel met the Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski for a bilateral meeting. Photo: Bundesregierung/Bergmann |-| Grzegorz Schetyna= Grzegorz Schetyna Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier, right, and Foreign Minister of Poland, Grzegorz Schetyna, left, address the media during a joint news conference after a meeting in Berlin, Germany, March 5, 2015. AP Angela Merkel - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Gracias Angela #Merkel por tus felicitaciones y hablando de #migracje I #Rosja. Próxima reunión en marzo. @SchetynadlaPO |-| Lech Kaczyński= Lech Kaczyński Horst Köhler - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| W poniedziałek 13 lipca Prezydent Niemiec Horst Köhler w ramach wizyty w Polsce spotkał się z Lechem Kaczyńskim. Photo: Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński i minister spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Frank-Walter Steinmeier. PAP/EPA Angela Merkel - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Politshow in Warschau: Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel mit froher Mine bei Polens Präsidenten Lech Kaczynski. Deutsche meinten, die Kanzlerin habe in Polen nichts zu lachen gehabt. Foto Press-Pool. |-| Aleksander Kwaśniewski= Aleksander Kwaśniewski Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| 26.06.1997 Warszawa , prezydent RFN Roman Herzog i prezydent Aleksander Kwasniewski . Fot. Slawomir Kaminski / Agencja Gazeta SK DVD 071 A. Photo: Agencja Gazeta Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l.) und der polnische Präsident Aleksander Kwasniewski einen Tag vor dem Beitritt Polens zur Europäischen Union in Warschau. Quelle: Foto: Faßbender, Julia. Bundespräsidialamt Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler in Polen bei Aleksander Kwasniewski. El presidente alemán fue recibido por su homólogo polaco con honores militares. AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) shakes hands with former Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski on December 19, 2013 in Warsaw, Poland. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Poland. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl i Aleksander Kwaśniewski w Berlinie w 1997 roku. Źródło: Archiwum Reuters tvn24.pl Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German-Polish Consultations: Gerhard Schröder and Aleksander Kwaśniewski (November 5, 1998). Photo: Engelbert Reineke Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Angela Merkel.jpg| Angela Merkel y el presidente polaco Aleksander Kwasniewski en Varsovia. AP |-| Lech Wałęsa= Lech Wałęsa Lech Wałęsa - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker, left, the former German president who died on Saturday, is shown in a 2007. WSJ Lech Wałęsa - Roman Herzog.jpg| Warschau 1994: Bundespräsident Roman Herzog wird von Staatspräsident Lech Walesa zum Mittagessen empfangen. Roman Herzog nimmt an der zentralen Gedenkfeier zum 50. Jahrestag des Warschauer Aufstands gegen das nationalsozialistische Besatzungsregime teil. Quelle: BPA. Bundespräsidialamt Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Lech Walesa, el líder de Solidaridad, llegó ayer a Dusseldorf, en la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), en una visita de tres días por invitación de la Confederación Alemana de Sindicatos (DGB). Por la tarde se entrevistó con el primer ministro de Renania del Norte-Westfalia, el socialdemócrata Johannes Rau y fue allí donde el líder sindical polaco realizó un llamamiento a los bancos y empresas de la RFA para que inviertan en Polonia. El País. 6 SEP 1989 Joachim Gauck - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Berlin Mayor Klaus Wowereit (L-R), German plitical balladeer Wolf Biermann, German president Joachim Gauck, and for Polish President Lech Walesa stand before balloons of Light of Border installation are released ito the sky during the citizens' festival at Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, Germany, 09 November: photo - EPA/BERND VON JUTRCZENKA Helmut Schmidt - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Gespräch mit Ruth Loah, Helmut Schmidt, Lech Wałęsa, Richard… Bundespräsidialamt Helmut Kohl - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| El expresidente de Polonia se reunió con el excanciller alemán por primera vez en 1989 en Varsovia, justo el día en que cayó el muro de Berlín. Walesa repasa sus principales recuerdos de su relación con Kohl. dpa Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker, SPD, D Bundeskanzler 1998- mit Lech Walesa (r) im Rahmen der Veranstaltungsreihe 'Menschen in Europa' in Passau. Getty Angela Merkel - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa i Angela Merkel na obiedzie lechwalesa.blip.pl / |-| Wojciech Jaruzelski= Wojciech Jaruzelski Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| El jefe del Estado de la RFA se entrevistó ayer con el presidente polaco, el general Wojciech Jaruzelski, y el primer ministro, Tadeusz Mazowiecki. Varsovia 3 MAY 1990. El País Helmut Kohl - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Signed semi-glossy press photograph, shows Wojciech Jaruzelski and Helmut Kohl during a meeting. brandesautographs.com Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Polonia